In the fields of photoengraving and optical equipment, there has been an unfavorable problem caused by a Newton ring which occurs when materials such as plastic films and glass plate are brought into close contact. The occurrence of such Newton rings can be prevented by keeping a gap which is produced when materials are brought into contact to a certain width. Therefore, an anti-Newton ring sheet, one or both surfaces of which is treated to become uneven by sand blasting or by an anti-Newton ring layer consisting of a binder component and particles, has been proposed. (See Patent Document 1)
On the other hand, for the materials such as film, glass and the like, which are used for a touch panel on the a display screen such as CRT, flat panel display and the like, the above-mentioned anti-Newton ring sheet also used in order to prevent the production of Newton rings when the touch panel is touched (or pressed).
However, colorization of such CRT and flat panel displays was accompanied by a higher definition color of various displays, and when a conventional anti-Newton ring sheet is used for a touch panel, particles contained in the anti-Newton ring sheet becomes luminescent points and induce a phenomenon called sparkles, and then cause a problem of glare on the color screen.